Back Before the Disaster
by RandomWaffle5505
Summary: Instead of fleeing during the Tartaros incident, Achnologia wanted more destruction. He killed everyone in Magnolia, except Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. He was about to finish them off when Zeref appeared, and sent the three dragon slayers... back in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here with a Fairy Tail fanfiction! For those who read my Lab Rats ones, I will continue them, I just got an idea for a Fairy Tail fanfic, and I'm having some writer's block for that show.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything you recognize.**

The battle between Fairy Tail and Tartaros was coming to a close. But then the one thing that neither side wanted to show up showed up. The black dragon of apocalypse, Achnologia.

But, hope was restored when the dragons emerged from the Dragon Slayers bodies after 14 years of being missing and destroyed the ultimate weapon of the magic council, Face. Though one dragon in particular that went by the name Igneel, the King of Fire Dragons began to fight Achnologia.

During that, the battles between Fairy Tail and Tartaros ended when Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster finally took out their temporary master, but then the creator of all the demons in Tartaros showed up. He took the book of E.N.D and then vanished, but first telling Natsu that if he survived this, he would give him more despair.

The dragons then told their children that there were two reasons that they were in the Dragon Slayers body. One, because they were stopping the Dragon Slayers from turning into dragons like Achnologia, and two because they were waiting for the perfect chance to fight Achnologia.

It turned out that they were no match for Achnologia. Igneel managed to rip off his leg, but Achnologia destroyed almost half of his body. Igneels child, Natsu had a tearful goodbye but then declared he would get stronger, to kill Achnologia.

Meanwhile, the other dragons and Dragons Slayers had to depart, as the dragons said that they were already dead. But they would watch over mankind for eternity. Two Dragon Slayers by the name of Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvel went to go find Natsu.

It was at that moment where everything went downhill. Instead of fleeing, Achnologia wanted more destruction.

It all happened so fast. One moment Achnologia was charging up an attack, and then they were gone. All the people in Magnolia. Dead. Well, all of them except the dragon slayers, who weren't affected by it because it was dragon magic. One was already too weak to stand, so he finished him off easily by crushing him with his good leg. The other three watched in horror as their family being taken away from them.

The dragon then turned to the other three, and was about to land an attack until black magic was shot at him, making him unconscious as he was already wounded from his battle with Igneel.

Who did it, you ask? None other than the Black Wizard Zeref, the one who created all the demons of Tartaro gs. He then turned to the other dragon slayers, and said,"How pathetic. I wanted you to finally kill me, and you're not even strong enough to kill him, who isn't near my level. Oh well. I'll just have to wait. But this is your last chance. Go!" Before they had time to react, Zeref casted a spell on the three, and they disappeared. Not a trace of them left.

Zeref smiled to himself. "I never meant to send the other two, but they'll keep you company. Natsu..."

 **And that is it for the first chapter! I hope you like it. It's probably not the best I've ever written considering I'm writing this in the middle of the night when I have a slight headache, but it's better than putting it off again. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the favorites/follows! I thought I'd only get about 3. For the first chapter, at least.**

 _July 7, year x777_

"Igneel! Where'd you go?! If this is some kind of joke, it's not funny!" A young boy with pink hair shouted. This boy was Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the King of Fire Dragons, and the fire dragon slayer.

Out of nowhere, black magic surrounded him and the boy let out a terrified shriek. He began to scream in pain, and eventually all he could see was darkness.

 **XxXxX**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see that he was laid down on a bed. What happened? He then remembered. Everyone died, and he had seen it all. Tears began streaming down his face at the memory of it. Where where Gajeel and Wendy then?

"I see you're awake." He gave a slight jump at the sound of another voice. Natsu looked over to where the voice came from and saw... Porlyusica?! How's that possible! He saw her die! He looked at her again and realized that she looked younger.

Not wanting to seem weird, Natsu just nodded at the old woman."You seem fine other than the fact you randomly passed out. The others didn't know anything about it, but you might. So, what happened?" She asked.

"No, I don't know anything about it." Natsu lied. He did know a little bit of what happened, but not much. "And the others? What others?"

"A young girl with blue hair and a young boy with black hair. If found them not far from where you were. I don't suppose you know them?" Porlyusica answered.

"Gajeel and Wendy?" Natsu mumbled to himself. Though Gajeel wasn't young at all. And Porlyusica should know them. He then looked down at himself and saw that he was a child. _What happened?!_ , he thought. _This obviously isn't our time, so is it possible we time travelled? Was it Zeref's spell?_

Natsu thought for a few more moments before finally saying, "Can I go see them?" She nodded and lead him to the room where the other two were waiting.

"Natsu!" Wendy said and went up to hug him, as she was worried about him cause he was the last one to wake up. "Took you long enough, sleeping beauty" Gajeel muttered.

"Wait, do you guys remember what happened with Achnologia?" Natsu whispered so Porlyusica couldn't hear. The two nodded sadly. "I don't know if it's true or not, but I'm pretty sure that spell Zeref casted on us sent us back in time."

Gajeel's eyes widened and Wendy gasped. "So that means they're still alive?" She asked. Natsu shrugged. "Hopefully." He muttered.

"Thanks for the help." Wendy said to Porlyusica. "We'll leave you alone now."

As they were about to leave, Porlyusica spoke up. "Wait. Where are you gonna go?"

"Wherever our legs take us." Gajeel answered. In reality, they were gonna go see if they really travelled back in time.

Porlyusica nodded, then said, "Well if you really have nowhere to go, I'm sure Makarov would be happy to take in some more brats at Fairy Tail."

Their eyes widened at the mention of Fairy Tail. Natsu nodded and said thanks one more time before leaving with Gajeel and Wendy.

Porlyusica sighed. "Kids these days..."

 **XxXxX**

"What do we do now?" Wendy asked. "

I don't know. We travelled back in time, so Fairy Tail should be there but I don't think I can bring myself to see all the others right now." Natsu sighed.

"But-" Wendy never got to finish her sentence as Gajeel interrupted. "Salamander's right for once. I don't wanna see them after we failed to protect them." Wendy nodded with a frown.

"Then what do we do?" Wendy asked. "Simple. We get stronger so that we can protect them this time." Natsu answered.

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm here with another update, mainly because it's summer and I have nothing else to do. Sorry for all the short updates, I'll try to make this one longer.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jalis: Thanks! As for pairings, I totally forgot about them. I'll bring them up at the bottom though.**

 **frozem1: Thanks, and I forgot about that as well. I forget things a lot. Anyways, now that you bring it up I guess that they might. As for an explanation, Zeref sent them back in time and normally they would be their normal age but Zeref also made them younger so they didn't stand out.(for example, they would have the Fairy Tail marks but in that time they weren't yet members.) So the dragons wouldn't be in their bodies and it's possible that they could turn into dragons. I hope this helps answer your question, I'm not the best at explaining stuff like this.**

 **majure14: Thanks, and I'll try to write some longer chapters.**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **XxXxX**

 _July 2, year X784_

It's been 7 years since the dragon slayers travelled 14 years back in time. Since then, they've trained a LOT, and made sure they found the eggs of Natsu and Wendy's beloved Exceed partners(though they haven't told them about being from the future yet). They also became a little closer, as they spent 7 years together.

The five walked along the streets of Hargeon. "Hey, do you even know where this Bora dude is anyway?" Gajeel asked.

"Nope. Knowing him he's probably near a crowd of ladies that are obsessed with him." Natsu answered and Gajeel tch'ed and rolled his eyes as they continued walking.

XxXxX

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes named Lucy clutched a piece of paper as she walked through the lovely town of Hargeon. "Catch a guy named Bora, who was a former member of the guild Titan Nose. Sounds easy enough." She said to herself.

"Did you hear? Bora's here in town!" A woman shouted. "What?! You mean the famous Fairy Tail mage that uses magic that's not available in stores? I have to go see him!" Another woman said and then a huge crowd of people began running towards Bora, almost tripping Lucy.

"Looks like I know have a lead." Lucy said with a smirk, and began to follow the crowd.

 **XxXxX**

"Ugh, this is taking forever!" Natsu moaned. "I'm sure we'll find him eventually." Wendy said with a smile. Natsu nodded, and started walking again.

Gajeel looked around and then heard a crowd of people coming from not far away. "Salamander do you hear that?" He asked. Natsu nodded with a smirk. "Looks like we finally found'em."

 **XxXxX**

Lucy stood in the crowd of people, and stared at the faker. "Okay Lucy, you know he's using charm magic, so it shouldn't affect you. Now let's do this!" She said to herself.

"Open: Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy shouted, and the celestial spirit showed up. "What can I do for you, Miss Lucy?"

"Go after that man!" She said, pointing at Bora. Before he had time to react, Taurus swung his axe and him, though Bora was able to slightly dodge.

"What are you doing?" A person from the crowd asked. "You're gonna pay for attacking Bora!"

"Ladies, Ladies, stand back. I'll deal with this one." Bora told the crowd before turning back to Taurus. "Prominence Whip!" Bora said and then a bunch of curved, purple beams shot out at Taurus. Taurus sidestepped to avoid a few of them, but some still managed to hit him.

"Taurus!" Lucy shouted, concerned for her friend. "It's alright Miss Lucy, I've got this." Taurus said, and Lucy nodded, but wanted to do something more than just watch her friend fight on his own.

"Enough of this! I shall end this battle now. Red Skull!" Bora shouted and purple flames shot out of his hand, the flames shaping into a skull and then surrounding Taurus. The celestial spirit screamed in pain before saying, "Sorry, Miss Lucy." He then returned to the celestial spirit world.

Lucy looked at where Taurus was before with a sad expression on her face. Turning back to Bora, Lucy's eyes filled with hatred. "You seem fit enough for my slave collection." Bora said quietly so that the crowd wouldn't hear. "Now, just come with me and we won't have to do this the hard way."

"You're the worst kind of mage there is. You use illegal magic, trick people into loving you, and say you're a Fairy Tail mage when you're actually not. Which I will never forgive." Lucy growled.

"Hard way it is. Prominence Typhoon!" Bora stretched his arms out to the side, and he then released some fire at Lucy. Her eyes widened as she didn't have time to dodge.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" A voice of a young girl called out. Air came out of her mouth in a tornado-like fashion, blocking the attack. Bora and Lucy both stared in shock at the young girl. She had long, blue hair and brown eyes.

"H-how?" Bora choked out. "One of my most powerful spells, deflected by a little girl?!"

"You talk too much. And I wouldn't underestimate Wendy. She may be young but that doesn't mean you shouldn't see her as a threat." Another voice said. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The voice said, and then he came out of the shadows, with his fist on fire. He caught Bora off guard and managed to deliver a powerful punch on him, knocking him out. The crowd stared in shock at this. "How could Bora be beaten by these people?!" A person from the crowd shouted.

"That's... Dragon-Slaying magic?" Lucy said to herself as she looked at the two mages in awe. "Oh come on, you should've left some for me." A gruff voice said. Lucy looked around to see a guy with long, black hair and red eyes.

"Shut it metalhead." The pink haired one said. Wendy then looked over to Lucy and asked, "Are you okay? I can heal you if you're hurt."

"No, I'm fine." Lucy said to the young girl. She then turned to the crowd, all of them still shocked from seeing Bora be defeated. "Everybody, listen up! This man isn't from Fairy Tail, he was in the guild Titan Nose but got kicked out. He used a charm spell on you all to make you all fall in love with him." Lucy announced.

"Wait, how do you know he's a Fairy Tail mage?" Another voice said. Lucy turned her head in the direction of the voice to see... a cat?!

"Is it just me or is there a talking cat right there." Lucy said, pointing to the blue and white cat.

"Nope, everyone can see me." The cat answered. Lucy stared in shock at him until another voice snapped her out of it. "Yes, he's a talking cat. An Exceed to be exact. And so am I. The blue furballs name is Happy and I'm Carla." A white cat that was flying said.

"Wow." Lucy said in awe. "So, how'd you know he wasn't a Fairy Tail mage?" The one with pink hair asked.

"Cause I am one and I've never seen him around. Ever." Lucy answered while holding up her right hand to show them her guild mark. "EH?!" The three Dragon Slayers shouted.

"Uh, is there a problem?" Lucy asked. _Man, these people are weird_ , the celestial mage thought.

"Nope, no problem. We've just thought a Fairy Tail mage would be more...destructive." The black haired one answered, but in reality he was really lying.

Lucy chuckled before saying, "Yeah. If it was Erza or Gray a lot of the buildings would be destroyed by now. I'm Lucy by the way."

"I'm Natsu, Son of Igneel, Fire Dragon Slayer. " The Dragon Slayer said. "Name's Gajeel, Son of Metalicana, Iron Dragon Slayer." The black haired one said. "And I'm Wendy, Daughter of Grandeeney." The little girl finished.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I gotta get back to my client. Bye!" Lucy waved before picking up Bora and starting to make her way to where her client lived.

"Wait!" She stopped when she heard Natsu's voice. She turned around to see him, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Happy. "We'd like to join your guild.

 **XxXxX**

 **And that's it for this chapter! Next one should be up pretty soon. And I decided to make Lucy join a lot earlier. Let's just say she ran away joined the guild about a month after Lisanna "died".**

 **As for pairings, it will definitely GaLe(Gajeel x Levy), and RoWen(Romeo x Wendy). As for Natsu, I decided to let you decide! There's four Natsu pairings that I'm pretty sure I could write, which are: NaLu(Natsu x Lucy), NaZa(Natsu x Erza), NaMi(Natsu x Mira), and NaLi(Natsu x Lisanna). So vote for your favorite one, but please don't be mad if your favorite ship doesn't win. The voting will close at around September 10th.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter and yeah. Don't really have much else to say :P**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest: Thanks for voting!**

 **Junkman: Thanks for voting! I can't promise that it will be NaLu, but it's got a lot of votes so it's likely it will win.**

 **ale: If it gets more votes, I guess I could write it. It would just be a little weird cause Natsu's a lot older than Wendy. I like their sibling-type relationship though.**

 **Guest(2): Thanks for voting!**

 **frozem1: Thanks, and thanks again for voting. And I can't wait for that movie. It's gonna be so awesome! And that just proves how strong Achnologia is. Unless Zeref had another reason for creating the Alvaraz empire. Natsu vs. Gilldarts will probably happen, but not for a long time.**

 **Guestie: Thanks for voting! And according to the wiki, it's a fannon ship. I just put it on there cause I'm pretty sure I could write it, and some people that read this story could be NaMi fans.**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **XxXxX**

After turning in Bora and getting her reward, Lucy lead her 5 new companions to the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy said with a smile as she opened the door.

"I'm back!" Lucy shouted. "Hey Lucy!" A guild member shouted at the celestial mage, and Lucy waved at whoever said it. "How'd the job go?" Another guild member asked.

"Great! I completed it, but with a little help." She answered, glancing back at the 3 Dragons Slayers and 2 Exceeds.

"Hey Lucy, who the heck are these people?" A guy with dark blue hair who was missing his shirt asked.

"The one's who helped her complete the job of course!" Natsu said with a grin on his face.

"You grin like an idiot that's mad." Gray muttered. "Say's the one who is half naked!" Natsu yelled back. "Shaddup!" Gajeel snapped. And then the three started wrestling.

Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy sweat dropped. "And to think they've only been here for about a minute."

"A real man would join the fight!" A muscular man with white hair said before he began to wrestle with the other three.

"I'm up for a good brawl." A man with light brown hair named Max said as he joined the fight. One by one most of the members of Fairy Tail joined the fight. The ones that didn't join were Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and a white haired girl named Mira, who all stood by the bar.

"This is chaos!" Carla said. Mira smiled at her and said, "Oh, don't worry about it. This happens all the time!" Lucy nodded at this.

"So, who's your new friends Lucy?" Mira asked. "Well they're Carla, Happy, and Wendy." Lucy said, pointing at the three as she said their names. "Nice to meet you." Wendy said with a smile. "Do you have any fish?" Happy asked. Carla simply stayed quiet.

Mira giggled and left for a moment, then came back with a raw fish that Happy ate in a matter of seconds. "The other two that are currently in the battle are Natsu and Gajeel. I met them on the job I just took. Apparently Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are Dragon Slayers." Lucy said.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The whole guild, with the exception of Happy, Carla, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy shouted.

The three Dragon Slayers looked nervously at the rest of the guild and their shocked expressions. "Heh... Is there something wrong with that?" Natsu said.

After a few more seconds, everybody in the guild started cheering. "Wow! And they're here to join!" "Nice find Lucy!" "Master's gonna be pleased!" Various members of the guild shouted.

"Are you saying pinky and piercing-face here are Dragon Slayers?" Gray asked. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING PINKY/PIERCING-FACE?!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted. And then the brawl continued.

"Ugh, would you stop fighting and let me drink in peace." A lady with brown hair named Cana said, who was currently holding a barrel of booze.

"Not gonna happen!" Everyone in the brawl shouted at once, and in an instant her barrel was destroyed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR MESSING WITH MY BOOZE!" Cana shouted as she joined in the fight.

"That's enough! You brats better stop fighting this instant!" A voice of a giant thundered.

"Oh, Master I didn't know you were here." Mira said to the giant. "That's the Master?!" Happy said with a terrified expression on his face. "We got new recruits!" Mira said.

The giant saw the five new recruits and shrunk down to normal size."Newcomers, huh? Nice to meet you!"

"He shrunk!" The Dragon Slayers and Exceeds shouted. "Mira, give em' the mark!"

Mira nodded and got out the stamp. She turned to the new members and said, "Where would you like your guild mark and what color will it be?"

The five then then answered the beautiful barmaid's question. For Natsu and Wendy, they had in on their right shoulder but Natsu had red and Wendy had Blue. Gajeel wanted in on his right shoulder in black. And the Exceeds wanted it on their back, though Carla wanted pink and Happy wanted green.

Mira nodded with a smile and gave them all their guild marks. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" As she said that, the guild doors burst open. "Is my dad back yet?!" A boy around the age of 12 yelled.

"Your annoying Romeo." Makarov said to the boy. _That's Romeo?!_ , Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy thought. _He's a lot older..._

"But-" Romeo got cut off by Makarov."You are a mage's son, so wait quietly at home and believe in your dad."

"But he said he would be back within 3 days It's been a week already since he left! If I am not wrong, it was a job at Mt.  
Hakobe. It's not so far away! Please go look for him!" Romeo pleaded.

"Macao is a mage, right?! There's no mage in this guild, who can't take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk or something!" Makarov responded. "UGH! Fine! I'll go look for him myself!" Romeo shouted before storming out of the building.

"Romeo!" Mira shouted. She was about to go after him, but the five newcomers stopped her. "We got this." Natsu said, before he left with the others to go after Romeo. "What's up with him?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." Mira muttered before going back to her normal barmaid job. _Everyone, please be okay_ , she thought.

 **XxXxX**

"Hey kid!" Gajeel shouted at Romeo, who stopped and looked back at them. "Were gonna get your dad back no matter what." Natsu said. Wendy nodded.

"Wait." Romeo said. "Can I come?" He asked. He wanted to do something for once, instead of always being babied around.

"I guess. Now let's go save Macao!" Natsu shouted as he, the two other Dragon Slayers, the Exceeds, and Romeo made their way to Mt. Hakobe.

 **XxXxX**

"Wow, for such a strong mage you're really pathetic on vehicles." Romeo said to Natsu and Gajeel, who both looked like they were about to vomit.

"You have no idea." Gajeel muttered, recalling the Chariot race at the Grand Magic Games where he first got his motion sickness.

"Wendy you gotta help me!" Natsu choked out. "Sorry Natsu. I'd rather save Troyia for another time so it doesn't start getting ineffective early." Wendy said.

"What's Troyia?" Romeo asked. "A spell that'll keep them from puking their guts out on vehicles." Carla answered. Suddenly, the cart stopped.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't go any further." The driver said. "IT FINALLY STOPPED!" Natsu yelled as he jumped out of the cart and started running towards the smell of the Vulcan. "That's Natsu for ya." Happy said as he and the others raced towards him.

 **XxXxX**

"Finally! I found ya." Natsu said as he looked the Vulcan in the eye. "Hey Salamander don't run off like that again." A voice said. Natsu looked back to see the other people he came on the journey with. "Don't look away during a battle!" The Vulcan said as he punched Natsu in the gut.

"IT CAN TALK?!" Carla, Happy, and Romeo shouted. Recovering from being shocked, Romeo shouted, "Hey Vulcan! You better tell me where my dad is right now or you're askin for it!" He then summoned a purple flame.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted. "I have a feeling this Vulcan is your dad. He probably took over him, so don't hurt him to much."

"How'd you know that?" Romeo asked. "Uhhhhhhhh... Just a feeling." Natsu answered.

"Quit blabbering and get back to fighting!" Gajeel scolded them."Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel shouted as his arm turned into a steel club, punching the Vulcan in the stomach with it. The Vulcan yelped in pain, but then he charged at Wendy, thinking she'd be an easier target because she's young and she's a girl.

"You're not touching her!" Romeo shouted. "Purple Net!" He then summoned purple flame that served as ropes that held the Vulcan still.

"Natsu!" Romeo shouted. Natsu nodded, then screamed, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" A lot of flames then emerged from his mouth and hit the Vulcan, though he toned it down a bit because he knew that the Vulcan was Macao. The Vulcan screamed in pain, and was knocked out. There was then a bright light, and the Vulcan transformed into Macao, but he was pretty beaten up.

"Dad!" Romeo said as he ran over to his father. "Its alright. I can heal him." Wendy said as she began to heal his injuries. "Don't push yourself." Carla said to her partner.

Once she was done, Wendy looked at Romeo. "Thanks for saving me earlier." She said with a smile. Romeo blushed and said, "Well it's not like I was gonna let him hit you. And I should be thanking you for saving my dad"

"They liiiiiiiiike each other." Happy snickered.

 **XxXxX**

The guild was pretty quiet ever since the six left. They were worried about their guild mates, yet curious about why the newcomers agreed to go find Macao.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open. "We're back!" Natsu yelled. Behind him was Romeo, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Gajeel who was supporting an injured Macao.

The guild got loud again as Macao was carried to the infirmary and another guild brawl started. What no one noticed was the Master who was sitting on the second floor. _These kids'll certainly change the guild for the better_ , he thought.

 **XxXxX**

 **And that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it. As for the poll, the current standings are:**

 **NaLu:11**

 **NaLi:4**

 **NaMi:3**

 **NaZa:1**

 **I'm pretty sure that's correct. I'll recount next chapter just in case though. That's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be the Day Break arc, then it's on to Lullaby. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This is sadly not a chapter, just an update. I'll try to post a new chapter today, but no promises.

Okay, so after a lot of thinking I decided to remove NaLu from the voting. I'm really sorry for all you people that really wanted NaLu, but I have my reasons. A. There's enough people that didn't want NaLu. B. I have more ideas for moments for other pairings. And C. I'm working on a new NaLu story. Here's the summary and title, but I might change it a little bit when I publish it:

Title: The Never Ending Adventure

Summary: Natsu is there when Fairy Tail disbands, and for the first time ever, he feels alone. That is until none other than Lucy Heartfilia and his Exceed partner Happy knock some sense into him. Join them as they travel across Fiore, join a new guild, and become a lot closer.

Once again, sorry to the people who wanted NaLu. I'm fine if you don't want to read this story anymore, it's all up to you. See ya next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with another chapter! Yay. Sorry for not updating for so long.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jalis: Thanks! And the NaLu story is already uploaded, if you want to check it out.**

 **Zaphod Scotsman: That's good to know.**

 **yoga pratama: Of course I'll continue it. :)**

 **rrm232: Thanks for voting! And yeah, I know I could do NaWen that way but I'd rather write one of the other pairings. And thanks(again)!**

 **On to the chapter!**

 **XxXxX**

"Ah, I love my apartment." Lucy said as she unlocked the door to her house. There's was so many good things about it: the rent is pretty cheap compared to most other apartments, it's spacious, and has plenty of storage space. Though the thing she liked most about it was...

"Yo!" A pink haired idiot who was sitting on the couch greeted. "You have a very nice apartment." A little girl who had her blue hair up in pigtails said. "I gotta agree with girlie here." A guy with black hair and a lot of piercings said. "Aye!" A talking blue cat said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Lucy yelled at the five intruders.

"We wanted to go with you on a job, of course!" Natsu answered with a toothy grin.

Lucy sighed. "If you wanted to go on a job with me, you could've just asked at the guild." She muttered.

"Where's the fun in that?" Gajeel asked. Lucy rolled her eyes, then asked, "What job is it? And why exactly do you want me to go with you?"

"Well the job's to steal a book from a rich guy called Duke Everlue. And we want you cause we like having your company, and you're really nice." Wendy said with a smile.

Lucy sighed. "How could I say no..."

 **XxXxX**

"I'm the client, Kaby Melon." Kaby said to the group of wizards.

"I've heard that name somewhere." Lucy murmured to herself.

"Well then, let me tell you about the job" Kaby continued, the mages listening to him."My request is; tear up the book called "Daybreak", which is in the possession of Duke can burn it, too. As long as it's destroyed"

Natsu nodded, and said with a smirk, "Can do."

 **XxXxX**

"We're here!" Natsu said excitedly as he and his team made his way to the Everlue Mansion. "I wonder why Kaby wanted to destroy the book destroyed." Lucy murmured.

"Who cares about that? We just do what we gotta do to get the job done." Gajeel said.

Lucy nodded, but still felt something was off. "So how are we gonna get the book?" Wendy asked.

After a few seconds, Lucy finally broke the silence by saying, "I got it!"

 **XxXxXe**

"This is a pretty boring plan." Natsu said. He and his team were currently sneaking through the mansion.

"Well how about you think of a better one without blowing the entire place up." Lucy snarled.

Luckily after after a lot of walking, they finally found what looked like a library. "This guy collects books?!" Happy shouted.

"We found the intruders!" A voice shouted. "Way to go cat!" Lucy yelled at the Exceed.

Suddenly four maids came running towards the library. "Lucy! Take the book. We'll take care of these guys." Natsu said, handing Lucy the Day Break book. "How'd you find it?!" She asked.

"No time for that!" Gajeel snapped, and Lucy nodded. She started to run, but got blocked by one of the maids. "Open: Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" She shouted.

Taurus wasted no time and swung his axe at the maid, easily knocking her out. "Well that was easy." She muttered before sending Taurus back to the Celestial Spirit World and running away from the fighting, clutching the book with her right hand.

 **XxXxX**

The other three maids were defeated in an instant,not one of them having to use magic. "That was a piece of cake!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't get too cocky. My fabulous self shall stop you!" A new voice said. The five looked around to see a short, plump man that has a mustache. "That's Everlue!" Carla shouted

"Doesn't matter who he is. If he's getting in the way of completing our job then we have to defeat him!" Wendy said to her Exceed partner.

"Oh, it's not just me. Virgo's going after blondie and I have some backup. Vanish Brothers!" Everlue called out.

At that moment, two more people entered the library. One was a tall man that had most of his head shaved and was wearing a white tunic with a collar and dark pants. The other was much larger than his brother, and he had black curly hair and was wearing a blue sweatshirt with two yellow stripes going from his wrists to his shoulders.

"You two deal with the two boys, I'll deal with the little girl and cats." Everlue ordered. The brothers nodded, and said "Yes sir" simultaneously.

The older one swung his frying pan at Gajeel, while the younger one aimed a punch at Natsu's face. Natsu easily stopped the attack by grabbing his fist, while Gajeel jumped out of the way and the frying pan was swung at just thin air.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel shouted and his arm turned into a sword, with spikes covering parts of it. He swung it at the brother he was fighting, and easily hit him since he didn't have time to dodge.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu shouted. His entire body then lit on fire, and he headbutted into the younger brother.

The two looked down for a few seconds, but they slowly rose to their feet. "Impressive indeed. But you have not yet seen our full power." The younger one said.

"Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!" The older brother held out his frying pan for the younger to jump on, sending him up in the air.

"Salamander!" Gajeel called to his teammate. Natsu nodded and used his fire to propel himself up. He then kicked the younger one in the face with his foot ablaze, knocking him out.

The older brother looked in shock but then turned back to Gajeel. He swung his frying pan at Gajeel, but he caught it with his hands and started eating it, much to the older brothers surprise.

He became distracted, and Gajeel had the perfect time to strike. He broke the parts of the frying pan he hadn't ate, and punched his opponent in his stomach, knocking him out as well.

Back to the battle between Wendy and Everlue, the old man had immediately dived into the ground, though Wendy used her enhanced senses to know where he was going.

Everlue came back to the surface as his Diver strategy was useless. He threw a punch at the little girl, but she dodged easily considering Sky Dragons were known to be incredibly fast.

The old man grunted, and looked around for Wendy but she was no where to be seen. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" A voice suddenly said. A whirlwind of air came at Everlue, but he didn't dodge, thinking it wouldn't hurt at all considering it was air. But he was fell to the ground in pain, unable to fight anymore.

 **XxXxX**

Lucy ran through the hallways of the large mansion, until she found a living room like area that she decided she could stay in for now. She sat down on the couch, looked at the book, and began to skim through it. Even though it wasn't much help, something felt off about it. And not to mention, it was written by one of her favorite authors: Kemu Zaleon!

Suddenly, a large maid that looked like a gorilla came out of the ground, causing Lucy to shriek. "You will not get away with that book!" It's voice thundered.

Lucy was about to summon Cancer or Taurus, until she saw a small glass of water sitting on the table besides the couch. And when there's water, there's...

"Open: Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy shouted as she dipped her key in the glass of water, and then a mermaid like creature with blue hair appeared.

"Go get her Aquarius!" Lucy told her friend. Rage covered Aquarius's face as she barked, "Don't ever tell me what to do again! And don't summon me from a pathetic cup!"

"Yes mam!" Lucy said nervously.

Looking back to the maid, Aquarius said, "I'd never assume I would have to fight you, Virgo."

Virgo looked at the Celestial Spirit and her eyes widened. "Aquarius." She muttered.

"You two know each other?" Lucy asked. Aquarius sighed and answered, "She's a Celestial Spirit bimbo."

Lucy's eyes widened at this. She didn't like the idea of Celestial Spirits fighting each other at all. Virgo immediately dove under the ground, and came up behind Aquarius. Aquarius was caught off guard, and Virgo managed to knock her to the floor.

"Is that all you got, Aquarius?" Virgo taunted. She then realized saying that was a mistake, as Aquarius sent her a terrifying glare.

In an instant, the gorilla maid was thrown off Aquarius. The mermaid then swung her vase, and water came streaming out of it, towards Virgo. Vigro was unable to dodge, and the water hit her. She began to glow as she returned to the Celestial Spirit world.

"That'll teach you to NEVER insult me." Aquarius said before she forced herself back into the Celestial Spirit world. Lucy only stared in shock at where her friend once was.

 **XxXxX**

"What is the meaning of this? The request was for you to destroy the book!" Kaby exclaimed to Natsu and his team.

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy looked down in shame, but they knew that they couldn't destroy the book. At least not until Kaby knows what it really is.

"We figured out why you can't allow that book to exist." Lucy said, shocking Kaby. "You're Kemu Zaleon's son, right?"

Kaby paused for a second, before asking, "How do you know that? And it can't exist because this book ruined my father's reputation!"

"You're wrong!" Lucy proclaimed, which gave her a questioning look from Kaby. Suddenly, the book started glowing, streams of letters coming from the book.

"So pretty." Happy said in awe.

After it stopped, Lucy continued. "The reason he quit being an author wasn't because he wrote the worst book ever, but because he wrote the best book ever! The best book ever was originally a letter to you, Kaby." She held up the book, for the others to see that it was no longer Day Break, but Dear Kaby.

Kaby stared in shock at the book before saying, "Thank you, father. There's no way I can burn this book now." He then took the book from Lucy.

"Then we can't accept the reward either."Natsu spoke up.

"What?!" Lucy, Carla, and Happy shouted.

"The job was to destroy the book, and we didn't do that." Wendy said.

"N-no, you can take the reward. You technically may not have completed the mission by destroying the Book, but what you did was a lot better." Kaby reasoned.

Gajeel sighed before saying, "As much as I hate turning it down, it would be a disgrace for Fairy Tail if we did that, considering we still didn't actually complete the mission."

Lucy, Happy and Carla then realized he was right. After saying their goodbyes to Kaby, the team went back to made their way back to the guild, knowing the wizard in armor would return soon.

 **XxXxX**

 **And that's it for this chapter! As for the poll, here's the current standings:**

 **NaZa: 0**

 **NaMi: 4**

 **NaLi: 5**

 **NaWen: 1**

 **The voting will end either next chapter or the chapter after that, depending on when I update next. And next chapter will be the start of the Lullaby arc. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I'm here with another update. So basically I just started school again so updates will probably be a little slower. I'm almost done with the next chapter, so that should hopefully be posted tomorrow.

Anyways, I have more than just talking about updates. We have a poll winner! Drumroll please...

In last place, we have NaZa with 1 vote.(hoping it would get more votes than that, but oh well.)

In third place, we have NaLi with 8 votes.

In second place, NaWen with 11 votes.

And the winner is: NaMi! It had 14 votes. So sorry to all of you who really wanted NaLi, NaWen, or NaZa.

And that's all I have to say. See ya next chapter!


End file.
